Adventure Academy
by CrazyFangirlOfAwesomeness
Summary: This is about how Fionna goes to the land of Ooo for a special school called Adventure Academy. I hope you liked it, I know the summary sucked! :p


A new challenge had come to Fionna, she had to attend Adventure Academy and learn how to be a hero to fight. She'd been told quite a few things about Adventure- it was made out of candy, found in some kind of Candy Kingdom. You could reach different levels of skill, too- first, you were a Newbie. Then you could work your way up to Amateur, Average, Pro, and Expert. Fionna had been selected to come, as she was a very brave human who always did her best in battles.

Although she was excited, she was still a bit nervous. Nobody would know her, she'd be known as the New Girl Without Friends. There had to be popular crowds, too. At every school, there were.

"Don't worry, honey. You'll be an Expert in no time!" Susan Strong was her mother, at least her foster mother. Before moving in with Susan, Fionna was living all over the land of Aaa with her cat, Cake. She'd never known her real family, and Susan did her best to console her and say Fionna and her were technically related.

"It's not that I'm worried about, Mom. I won't know anyone. People only know me for being a fighter and that's only in Aaa. I heard Adventure Academy being in some far-off land called Ooo."

"Well, everyone has to start somewhere! I know you'll make some new friends."

"Thanks." Fionna went outside, to where Cake was sitting. Cake would be her ride to and from Adventure, whenever she had to leave. At the school, every student who attended had to live at home for the first month, then move in to the Academy. Everybody was given a roommate too, another thing Fionna was worried about. Would her roommate hate her, or would they become friends?

"Ready, Fionna?" Cake was already on her feet, waiting for Fionna to hop on so she could grow bigger and take Fionna to Adventure Academy faster.

"As I'll ever be."

Fionna was stunned as she saw what life was like for Ooo residents. There were candy houses, and a castle she was guessing was Adventure. In the distance was a tree fort, and a cave connecting to a lake.

"Sweet, you becoming an adventurer! I can't wait until you graduate so we can kick butt in battle!"

"Me too, Cake."

Fionna hopped off Cake, holding her green backpack. Cake insisted on seeing the school, so she hopped into the side pocket.

"You must be Fionna. I'm Principal Bubblegum, known as Princess Bubblegum when I'm not at work."

Fionna looked up to see a tall pink woman with pink bubblegum hair and a gold crown with a blue gem in it. Her dress was pink with a touch of purple, and she was wearing a purple and blue formal jacket. Her hair reached halfway down her back, maybe lower. She smiled kindly, seeing Fionna's shocked expression.

"Hi, Principal. Yeah, I'm Fionna, how could you tell?"

"I know how all my students and followers look like. Can you please wait over there, with Marceline and Wildberry Princess? I'm waiting for one more person."

"Sure, okay."

"And Fionna?"

"Yeah?"

"Your cat can stay on school grounds, some of our other students have pets here too."

Fionna didn't bother correcting Principal Bubblegum about Cake, although Cake wasn't a pet. Instead, she walked over to where she saw a berry with hands and feet and a pale-skinned, dark-haired girl.

"Hi, guys. I'm Fionna."

"Hi." The pale girl looked up from a guitar, and Fionna could see a bite mark on her neck. "I'm Marceline the Vampire Queen."

"And I'm Wildberry Princess." The berry was pink-ish red, and wore a small crown.

"Hi again."

Fionna guessed Marceline and Wildberry were Newbies, just like her. She was about to ask when a boy almost exactly like her stepped up and joined them. "I'm Finn."

"I'm Jake!" A dog jumped out from behind him, stretching his legs and smiling. "Who are all of you?"

Principal Bubblegum stepped up to them. "Jake, Finn, meet Fionna, Marceline, and Wildberry Princess."

"Hi, everyone. Hey who's in your pocket?"

"This is Cake. She's my friend."

Finn smiled, looking at Fionna. "Jake's my friend. We were practically raised together."

"Same with Cake."

"Are you coming in, anyone?"

Finn, Fionna, Marceline, Jake, Cake, and Wildberry Princess stepped inside the building.

So there's chapter one of Adventure Academy, I hope it was alright! I really like to watch Adventure Time, so... yeah. Bye, don't forget to review!


End file.
